


Bite me

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a Dream, Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Night Stands, Riding, Suicide Attempt, also tsukki and suga are lowkey fwb for some reason, dreams why are u like this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Tsukishima tal vez no fuera el mejor vampiro de la edad moderna, pero era medianamente decente. Luego de accidentalmente causar una hemorragia en un extraño lo primero que hace es buscar ayuda para que no muera.El problema es cuando dicho extraño tenía otros planes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wooho otro fic basado en un sueño ! Y si conocen mis otros [dos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5481338) [fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6618235) prepárense para sangre y/o porno (porque al parecer no puedo tener sueños buenos con mis pobres faves lpm)

 Tsukishima no era del tipo que iba a clubes y se emborrachaba con amigos. No era que no los tuviera (tenía un par), pero simplemente prefería quedarse en la espaciosa habitación de su casa compartida. Después de todo, la música siempre llegaba de un modo u otro, teniendo en cuenta que dicho club estaba en la parte de abajo de su casa. De algún modo los vampiros tenían que pagar las bolsas de sangre de todos los días, ¿no? Era un buen negocio.

 O lo era, hasta que alguien lo invitaba a él sabiendo que preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa antes de ir. Sólo un vampiro podía convencerlo de asistir.

 —Vamos, Tsukishima, si vienes hoy puedo hacer que los demás te dejen de molestar por un año —dijo Sugawara con una sonrisa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

 Él era el que lo había convertido años atrás. En un principio lo había llenado de rencor por arrancarlo de su vida, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Sugawara lo hizo para no morir de hambre, e incluso lo ayudó a no sentirse tan mal por dejar a su familia. Él había sido lo mejor de una terrible situación, y en ese momento un buen amigo.

 O bueno, tal vez no en ese preciso momento.

 —¿Por qué tendría que ir? Sabes que odio la multitud.

 —Lo se, lo se, pero los demás no van a dejar de insistir hasta que lo hagas. Además, tal vez puedas encontrar un chico lindo y pasar la noche con alguien. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Que no sea yo, para variar.

 Tsukishima soltó un quejido, tal vez un poco avergonzado.

 —Lo dices como si fuera seguido.

 —¿Y no lo es?

 —La última vez que pasó fue hace años. —Antes que Sugawara pudiera abrir la boca de vuelta y responder algo, él suspiró—. Si alguien llega a insistir en el próximo año le rompo la nariz.

 Su amigo sonrió un poco.

 —Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo.

 

 Iba a esos lugares más o menos cada diez años, y además de las multitudes, siempre era diferente. La gente era diferente, su ropa, la música, el baile, todo, lo que lo dejaba generalmente en la zona de la barra sin querer hacer contacto con nadie. Era una suerte que el local fuera de ellos, por lo que podía pedir un vaso de sangre con normalidad, mientras que al lado suyo los demás vampiros se reían estrepitosamente de quien sabía qué.

 Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de todo, cuando alguien captó su mirada a lo lejos. No porque fuera extremadamente llamativo, porque era todo lo contrario. Tenía los hombros encimados, ojos clavados en su bebida y adornados con ojeras, y cara derrotada. Se preguntó por unos segundos qué le habrá pasado para que tuviera esa expresión, pero luego determinó que realmente no le importaba.

 Aun así no pudo dejar de observarlo. Tenía un cierto atractivo, no iba a mentir. Cabello castaño recogido en una colita, piel morena con pecas, y sus ojos... Había algo en sus ojos. No sabía lo que era, pero junto con todo lo demás le llamaba la atención. Quería verlo de cerca, pero él no era del tipo que- Mierda, lo estaba mirando.

 El contacto visual duró un par de segundos, antes que Tsukishima lo rompiera, pero sus ojos quedaron grabados en su retina. Ojos grandes y oscuros, casi desesperados. No tomó mucho tiempo más para que Tanaka, uno de los vampiros charlatanes que estaba a su lado, y su amigo, le diera un codazo.

 —Oye, ese humano te está mirando interesado —replicó con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus colmillos—, haz algo.

 —¿Qué puedo hacer? —Susurró para sí mismo.

 —Hablale. Hasta alguien como tú puede hacer eso.

 Él le cortó con la mirada, pero aun así se paró para acercarse al humano. Éste lo miró con sorpresa, pero con estrellas en sus ojos cuando se sentó a su lado.

 —¿Puedo invitarte algo? —preguntó, y se maldijo mentalmente por sonar como un casanova de película. Él no sabía como hacer eso. Tampoco le importaba, pero en ese momento le vendía bien. A pesar de ello, el extraño le sonrió.

 —Claro.

 Tsukishima le pidió un trago al barman, especificando en código que era para un humano y que no le agregue nada extraño por accidente. Luego se giró, y le dio la mano.

 —Soy Tsukishima Kei.

 Él extraño estrechó su mano, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo normal, y respondió con una sonrisa.

 —Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

 Tsukishima no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que los dos querían prácticamente lo mismo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla llena de pecas de Yamaguchi y la lengua del otro se enredaba con la suya. Tal vez el humano un poco más, a juzgar por la forma en que apretaba el cuello de su camisa con urgencia.

 —Mi casa queda aquí arriba, ¿quieres...?—susurró Tsukishima antes de arrepentirse. Todo el mundo sabía que ese era territorio de vampiros y al decir eso era más que obvio que él era uno también. Miró de costado a Yamaguchi temiendo por su reacción, pero su sonrisa lo tranquilizó y lo inquietó un poco al mismo tiempo.

 —Perfecto.

 Con eso dicho, Tsukishima lo guió fuera del club y hacia su habitación, ignorando la mirada de los otros vampiros conocidos a lo largo del corredor. La mano de Yamaguchi estaba fuertemente sujetada con la suya, y el vampiro podía notar un cierto temblor. ¿Por qué temblaba? Más que asustado, parecía excitado y de alguna manera impaciente. Contrastaba tanto con la forma en la que hablaba, tímida y nerviosa. Le daba mucha curiosidad.

 Cuando por fin cerró la puerta, sintió una mano en su espalda y su boca en su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir su lengua sobre su fría piel, y no pudo evitar jadear un poco cuando él apretó su erección con su rodilla. Pero por más que le gustara recibir, la ironía de un humano chupándole el cuello a un vampiro fue demasiado para Tsukishima. Se irguió sobre él, fijando sus ojos sobre los suyos oscuros y lo hizo retroceder. Yamaguchi tragó saliva, pero a pesar de cada paso que daba e incluso luego de caer sobre las sabanas rojo oscuro la lujuria en sus ojos no paró en ningún momento.

—Coquetear con un vampiro...—Susurró en su oído mientras apoyaba una rodilla a su lado y se deleitaba con la forma en que se estremecía cada vez que besaba su cuello— No es una muy buena idea, ¿sabes?

—Tomaré el riesgo. —Respondió, sin ocultar el temblor excitado en su voz.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa sin dejar de besar su cuello. Besos mojados arrastrando sus colmillos, lengua probando lo caliente que estaba su piel y sintiendo las pulsaciones de su sangre. Suspiró, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Yamaguchi tiraba de su cabello acercando su cara a su cuello.

—Tsuki- _ah..._ —Cerró los ojos al sentir sus dientes morderlo con cuidado. Si bien a Tsukishima le encantaría morderlo con propiedad y más sabiendo que estaba libre de pasarle la maldición, no quería arruinar el momento. En vez de eso comenzó a abrir su pantalón con una mano, mientras que con la otra tocaba su propia erección y suspiraba sobre su oído. Unas pequeñas, finas líneas blancas en su entrepierna le llamaron la atención, pero sólo alcanzó a rozarlas un poco con extrañés antes que la mano en su cabello tirara de su cabeza para besarlo fervientemente.

  Puso una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su pecho, apoyándolo completamente de espaldas a la sábana carmesí, y un quejido escapó de su boca cuando se separaron. El vampiro se mordió el labio inferior mientras admiraba al hombre debajo suyo; Ropas a medio sacar, pelo oscuro enmarañado, labios rojos de tanto besarse, y esos ojos... Lo despojó de sus últimas prendas con rapidez, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos y dejándolo para que tiemble mientras buscaba el lubricante.

 No fue difícil que los primeros dos dedos entraran, y no tardó mucho tiempo más para que estuviera listo para algo más grande, pero mientras que Tsukishima se desabrochaba por fin su pantalón Yamaguchi alzó la mano.

—E-Espera...

Él tragó saliva.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... ¿Puedo...? Quiero... —Pudo ver como se lamía los labios y evitaba su mirada, hasta que por fin se adelantó, manos sobre su camisa, y le susurró sus deseos en su oído. Tsukishima tomó aire, lo meditó, y finalmente aceptó segundos después. La mano en su camisa comenzó con los botones, mientras que la otra terminaba el trabajo de su pantalón.

 En menos de un minuto sus posiciones se revirtieron, y las piernas de Yamaguchi se encontraron a cada lado de Tsukishima. Jadeó al sentir la punta de su erección penetrar lentamente su entrada, y ahogo un gemido cuando él se dejó penetrar por completo. Lo escuchó jadear agudamente con una pizca de dolor, mientras que enterraba sus uñas en su pecho. Los dos se quedaron tomando aire unos segundos, pero antes que el vampiro pudiera decir algo, Yamaguchi comenzó a moverse.

 Impulsándose con sus piernas comenzó a montarlo, lento al principio e incrementando su velocidad a la par de sus sonidos de placer llenaban la habitación. Por la mente de Tsukishima se cruzó el pequeño temor de que alguien los escuche, antes de recordar que a nadie le importaba eso. Yamaguchi volvió a besarlo, constantemente interrumpido por sus propios suspiros que iban en aumento, hasta que finalmente apoyó su cabeza en su hombro cuando Tsukishima sostuvo su cadera con la mano y lo impulsó con más fuerza.

 Sus oídos se llenaron de los murmullos del castaño y del ruido obsceno de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí, y para mantener su boca ocupada comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por la extensión de su cuello. Vio de reojo como él levantaba sus brazos temblorosos y comenzaba a masturbarse, entrecortando sus suspiros. Tsukishima cerró los ojos, boca abierta contra su cuello tratando de no morderlo pero teniendo problemas para concentrarse en aquello al estar cada vez más cerca de terminar.

 —Tsukki... Tsukki... —Yamaguchi suspiró contra su oído, haciéndolo temblar, hasta que pidió en un susurro—. Muérdeme.

 —¿...Qué? —Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, queriendo estar seguro que no se lo imaginó.

 —Hazlo, está bien. —Rogó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tirando su cabeza para el costado dejando su cuello más expuesto—. Por favor. —Tsukishima se hubiera rehusado de estar en perfecto control de sus facultades, pero esa claramente no era la situación.

 Jadeó un poco, el cuerpo arriba suyo sin dejar de montarlo en ningún momento, y lo abrazó contra sí sin poder evitarlo. Con la vista nublada por la lujuria lamió su cuello lentamente antes de clavar por fin sus colmillos en su tierna piel morena. La sangre comenzó a brotar hacia su boca y él no desperdició ninguna gota, bebiendo con avidez mientras recorría su espalda con sus uñas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, chupando mientras que sentía al humano temblar entre sus brazos y emitir jadeos doloridos. Ya que Yamaguchi no se movía encima suyo, él comenzó a mover su cadera adentro de él rozando su próstata con insistencia, y entre sus gemidos teñidos de placer y dolor, la sensación de su miembro penetrándolo una y otra vez y el intoxicante sabor de su sangre en su garganta no le tomó más tiempo para venirse dentro suyo con un largo suspiro. Al poco tiempo lo sintió correrse a él y las gotas de semen correr por su pecho, pero ya no le estaba prestando atención.

 La sangre seguía brotando de su cuello y Tsukishima no se había dado cuenta antes hacía cuando que no bebía algo que no sea artificial y que fuera tan delicioso. No podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que enganchar sus garras en su piel y ver rojo y beber, beber, beber. A penas sintió la mano en su brazo, y más tarde la forma en que su cuerpo apoyaba todo su peso en él. Recién comenzó a notar esos detalles al salir de su estupor, respirando con fuerza y sintiéndose lleno y renovado y pesado al mismo tiempo.

 Tomó aire un par de veces, acariciando las marcas rojas que había hecho con anterioridad con sus uñas y lamiendo la herida en su cuello con intenciones de cerrarla, murmurando unas disculpas por dejarse llevar, pero al no escuchar respuesta frunció el ceño. Lo sacudió un poco primero y con fuerza después, pero Yamaguchi no abrió sus ojos, y luego de rápidamente fijarse su pulso lanzó una maldición al notar lo débil que estaba. Lo acostó con cuidado y a continuación se vistió con rapidez, antes de salir por ayuda.

 

 Las gruesas cortinas negras impedían los rayos mañaneros del sol, cosa que Tsukishima agradaría siempre y especialmente en ese momento, al estar sentado en su cama al lado del humano inconsciente. Por suerte Sugawara sabía qué hacer en situaciones parecidas, e incluso si al principio había propuesto ocultar el cuerpo Yamaguchi parecía tener un mejor color que hacía un par de horas.

 Mientras miraba su cara con pecas no podía evitar recordar algo que le había dicho su amigo entonces. Había estado recorriendo sus cicatrices con la punta de los dedos mientras que Tsukishima le contaba con cierta incomodidad los hechos que acontecieron, sin dejar de mirar su rostro con una extraña seriedad. Le aconsejó que hablara con él.

 Un movimiento en su cara lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño, antes de abrir los ojos lentamente y preguntar segundos después con una voz cargada de cansancio.

 —¿...Tsukishima...?

 —Yo... —Comenzó él, avergonzado por sus acciones de la noche anterior y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Perdón por casi matarte ayer, me dejé llevar y-

 —¿Estoy...? —Lo interrumpió él, en un susurro—. ¿No estoy muerto?

 —No, estás... —El silencio se alargó mientras trataba de entender la reacción vacía del otro. Sonrió forzadamente, recordando la forma en que Sugawara le había hablado cuando él sí, en cambio, lo mató—. Estás bien. Estás perfectamente vivo. Tal vez te sientas cansado unas horas, pero sólo necesitas dormir un poco más y ya te podrás ir.

 Su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo más, al notar que los ojos de Yamaguchi se humedecían poco a poco mientras que un silencio tenso llenaba la habitación. Susurró para sí mismo con el ceño a penas fruncido.

 —No... —Cerró los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas comenzando a rodar por su mejilla hacia las sabanas—. No, no, no, no...

 —¿Qué...?

 —Se suponía que... —Se secó con fuerza los ojos con la parte de atrás de su mano, sin dejar de llorar—. Yo no tendría que- ¿Por qué-? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

 Se irguió sobre sí mismo, aferrándose a la sabana con pequeños espasmos de respiración cortados por llanto. Tsukishima se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir, hasta que Yamaguchi susurró con un fino hilo de voz antes de perder nuevamente la conciencia.

 —¿Por qué no morí?

**Author's Note:**

> El sueño original había sido desde el punto de vista de un humano (que en un momento fue yama) que quería morir pero no sin antes acostarse con alguien, por lo que va a la parte de la ciudad donde se encontraban los vampiros con la esperanza de ahí hacer las dos cosas. Pero sin contar que el vampiro con el que estaba fuera un tipo decente que tratara de no dejarlo morir.  
> Al final cambié el punto de vista y agregué backstory de tsukki y demás, ya que la idea original era tipo muy depresiva con la backstory de yama en cambio (aunque suga seguía estando y como también la relación ambigua entre los dos vampiros)
> 
> Wow por qué mis sueños son así. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
